Un lugar en el que estar el Día del Padre
by Vizans
Summary: Pequeño fic dedicado a los padres, especialmente a aquellos que sin serlo se ocupan de los que les rodean cómo si fueran sus propios hijos.


Nefasto, un adjetivo que se quedaba corto para describir lo que Leonard estaba viviendo.

Si se remontaba al inicio del día nada auguraba que el caos se iba a adueñar de sus horas, de hecho había comenzado la mañana recibiendo la llamada de Joanna para felicitarle en el día del padre. Hablaron durante casi una hora antes de que la pequeña tuviera que irse para atender sus tareas escolares.

Con el recuerdo de la risa de su hija en la mente, Bones hizo su ronda en la enfermería para, al mediodía, reunirse con el capitán y el grupo de exploradores, que visitarían el planeta bajo ellos: Targus, una pequeña masa de roca estelar con una densa vegetación y criaturas de baja complejidad que no debían suponer problema alguno para los tripulantes de la Enterprise.

El equipo estaba compuesto por ocho integrantes, entre ellos el propio capitán y Chekov. Bones les saludó con un gesto de cabeza y se situó al lado del ruso al que palmeó en la espalda mientras Jim recibía las últimas informaciones de Spock, que actuaría como capitán en funciones mientras ellos estaban en tierra firme.

Tras confirmar que todo estaba en orden el equipo visitante se posicionó en la plataforma de transporte y el haz de luz blanca les rodeó. Si Bones hubiera sabido cómo regresarían jamás habría permitido que ese haz completase su misión.

* * *

El planeta era más espectacular de lo que Bones había previsto. Era una mezcla perfecta entre los bosques tropicales y las praderas de la Tierra. Pasó casi una hora estudiando la flora a su alrededor antes de tener que reunirse con el resto para iniciar una exploración subterránea pues uno de los tenientes había descubierto una prometedora galería que debía conducir a una cueva a bastante profundidad.

Si bien el afán de exploración de Jim era casi suicida, cuando iba junto a sus hombres siempre aseguraba sus pasos, por ello el avance a través de los túneles se hacía con calma pues, tal y cómo el propio Jim había dicho "no vamos a recorrer hoy todas las galerías, ni mañana, seguramente nos lleve una semana, puede que más. Así que no tiene sentido apurarse".

* * *

Estaban estudiando uno de los pasillos, formado por la erosión del agua, cuando la tierra comenzó a moverse. De inmediato, y mientras leía los sensores sísmicos, Jim indicó que se retirasen, así que el grupo dio marcha atrás por el túnel y caminó hacia la superficie.

Los temblores se sucedieron mientras dejaban el pasadizo de la cueva pero, cuando estaban a menos de veinte metros de la salida, una brutal sacudida tiró al equipo al suelo. Varias voces se escucharon entre el ruido de la piedra reubicándose, pero sobre todas se erigió la de Jim preguntando por el estado de cada uno. Bones pudo ponerse en pie y verificar su propio bienestar: Ileso. Miró a su alrededor y sintió alivio al comprobar que nadie tenía heridas más allá de algunos rasguños y golpes. De hecho, sólo Jim parecía haber sufrido consecuencias pues ahora estaba atrapado bajo una especie de lengua de roca que le abrazaba por la cintura y le impedía moverse.

–Creo que voy a necesitar una mano para salir de aquí– bromeó el capitán ante la imposibilidad de desplazar la roca sobre él.

La estrechez de la cueva no permitía que más de dos personas tratasen de mover la roca a la vez, pero ni con la ayuda de cuatro fuertes brazos pudieron retirar la roca.

–Teníamos que haber traído a Spock– dijo Jim a modo de broma intentando relajar el ambiente.

Pero no sólo no lo consiguió, sino que el ceño de Chekov se frunció aún más observando los lectores sísmicos.

–Dibiríamos salir di aquí cuantio antes.

–Eso vamos a hacer– dijo Bones pasando su tricorder sobre Jim.

–Tinimos qui salir, siñor– dijo Chekov–. Tinimos solo unos minutos.

–Lo sé, ¡mierda!– exclamó Bones antes de acercarse al rostro de Jim–. Hay una forma de sacarte, pero no te va a gustar.

–¿De qué se trata?

–No podemos mover la roca, pero podemos hacer que tu cuerpo se pliegue lo suficiente bajo ella como para sacarte.

–Adelante.

–No sabes ni de qué se trata…

–Confío en ti, Bones.

La mirada azul del capitán mostraba tal determinación que el médico, con la ayuda de uno de los tenientes, extendió una camilla de campaña y preparó cuanto necesitaba con celeridad.

–Es un relajante– dijo Leonard inyectando un hipo en el cuello de Jim–. Necesito que tus músculos se relajen y, en cierto modo, tengo que engañar a tu sistema para que permanezca en calma y no te saque de juego cuando rompa tu pelvis. Si rompemos ese hueso tu cadera, que es lo que hace tope ahora mismo con la roca, podrá moverse. Luego, una vez en casa, reconstruir el hueso será sencillo.

Jim se mordió los labios y asintió al tiempo que Bones colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas.

–Lo siento Jim.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera asegurarle que no pasaba nada, Bones rompió su pelvis. El grito del capitán resonó en el pasadizo y se grabó en la mente de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación que les acompañaban.

Sin vacilación, el médico comenzó a dar órdenes a cuantos les rodeaban para sacar el cuerpo de su amigo de la presa de roca y moverle hacia la camilla, suplicando internamente porque la presión ejercida sobre el hueso hubiera sido suficiente para hacer una fractura limpia. A pesar de los cuidadosos movimientos con los que Jim fue movido, este no pudo contener los gemidos de dolor.

–Ya ha pasado lo peor Jim, créeme– le dijo Bones asegurando sus hombros y piernas con un par de correas a la camilla–. En unos minutos estaremos en la Enterprise, y en un par de horas estarás felizmente descansando en tu cama.

–¿Me… me lo prometes?

Los labios del rubio apenas se habían movido, pero Bones alcanzó a escucharle. Tomó la mano de su joven capitán mientras caminaba al lado de su camilla y la apretó.

–Sí Jimmy: te lo prometo.

Un agónico sonido reverberó en la garganta de Jim justo antes de que la luz del planeta les recibiese al salir del túnel, confundiéndose con los destellos del transporte que desde el Enterprise se había iniciado.

* * *

Una vez en su enfermería Bones se sintió más confiado, una sensación que confirmaron las placas de Jim: su fractura era limpia, sin esquirlas de hueso. Suspiró con alivio e inició la operación para soldar la pelvis de Jim que ya había sido sedado por Benga. En poco más de una hora el médico estaba conversando fuera de la sala de recuperación, en la que Jim debía despertarse, con Spock. Los sentimientos del vulcano, tras dos años sirviendo juntos, eran bastante sencillos de leer a ojos de Bones que pudo reconocer un leve tono de culpa en su voz al sugerir que no debía haber dejado bajar al capitán a Targus.

–Estará bien– concluyó el médico–. Si no hay complicaciones le enviaré a descansar a su cuarto hoy mismo, allí descansará mejor. Mañana podrá iniciar una serie de sesiones de terapia, seguramente requerirá de muletas dos o tres días pero eso no le alejará del mando. En treinta y seis horas estará en el puente molestándote a ti.

–Será una más que agradable molestia si eso implica que el capitán ha recobrado su salud.

–Lo hará.

* * *

Pasada la media tarde Jim comenzó a despertar. Casi una hora después su nivel de conciencia estaba casi recuperado y todos los análisis mostraban una correcta recuperación por lo que Bones cumplió su promesa y permitió que Jim fuese a su habitación, aunque no admitió discusión alguna acerca del modo de llegar a ella y Jim fue trasladado en una bio cama. Luego, y con la ayuda de dos enfermeros, Bones le acomodó en su propia cama en la que colocó varias protecciones para limitar los movimientos de Jim.

–Aún no puedes moverte con libertad, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que habrás alguna fisura en el hueso si de noche te movieses involuntariamente durante tu sueño.

–Te preocupas demasiado.

–Me preocupo lo justo y necesario para mantenerte de una pieza.

–Hoy no puedes quejarte: el accidente no fue mi culpa, no te he contradicho al enviarme aquí en la camilla…

–Sí, eres un angelito.

–¿Y me he ganado cenar acompañado?

–Me quedaré, pero yo elegiré tu menú.

Aún confinado a su cama, Jim se sentía bastante feliz de estar cenando en sus habitaciones, máxime cuando contaba con la compañía de Bones, a pesar de la dieta a la que se veía sometido.

–Deja de darle vueltas a la cena y come.

–Bones…– gimió Jim–. Es puré, no me gusta el puré.

–Es lo más fácil de digerir para tu estómago tras una operación. Y aún no lo has probado para poder decir que no te gusta.

–Pero lo sé– el rubio se tocó las sienes–. Es parte de mi poder telepático.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver la telepatía con el sabor de un puré?– quiso saber el médico mientras dejaba sobre la bandeja de Jim un pequeño trozo de su propio sándwich.

De nuevo Jim gimió.

–Vamos hombre, no seas tan quisquilloso con mi telepatía– cogió el sándwich y le dio un mordisco–. Ummm delicioso.

–¿Te lo hago puré?– Jim le dedicó una furibunda mirada, pero Bones rió–. Venga, te daré otro trozo, pero tienes que tomar parte del puré y todo eso– le indicó un vaso en el que le esperaba un líquido de color azul.

–Eres cruel.

–Sería cruel si te metiese los calmantes y refuerzos regeneradores en el cuello a través de una aguja cuando puedo brindarte el mismo tratamiento en un líquido indoloro al tragar.

Con un mohín Jim bebió todo el medicamento.

Poco después, y con un par de cucharadas de puré y la mitad de un sándwich en el estómago, Jim anunció que no podía comer más.

–No está mal para encontrarte hace seis horas sobre la mesa de operaciones.

–Que le voy a hacer: soy así de espectacular.

–Te recordaré esto mismo cuando tenga que ayudarte a llegar hasta el baño– dijo riendo entre dientes Bones, retirando la bandeja con los restos de su cena.

–¿Puedes hacerme un favor y acercarme una caja gris que hay en el primer cajón de mi escritorio?

–Claro.

Yendo a la otra estancia el médico encontró una pequeña caja en el cajón que Jim le había indicado.

–Ten.

Bones le tendió la caja a su amigo pero el joven no la tomó.

–No Bones, es para ti. Ábrela.

–¿Para mi?– el médico giró la caja entre sus dedos antes de destaparla.

Dentro había un pequeño reloj que, al abrirlo, revelaba un mecanismo manual en una de sus partes, y un holo cambiante en la otra. Bones esperó unos segundos y varias imágenes de Joanna comenzaron a desfilar en la superficie del reloj.

–Estamos muy lejos de la Tierra y no he podido conseguirte un permiso para ver a Joanna, por eso pensé que el reloj…

Las palabras de Jim murieron en su boca, ahora bajo el hombro de Bones que le abrazaba con fuerza, pero sumo cuidado.

–No sé cómo lo haces Jim, pero siempre tengo que acabar agradeciéndote algo cuando sales de una operación.

–"Distracción" ese es mi lema– dijo Jim disfrutando del contacto.

Cuando Bones rompió el abrazo, guardó el reloj en su bolsillo, dejándolo enganchado, y tomó su tricorder. Jim empezó a protestar pero el médico no cesó en su empeñó por corroborar la salud del rubio. Finalmente Jim comenzó a quedarse dormido mientras Bones terminaba de analizar los resultados del tricorder, satisfecho con lo que en él veía reflejado.

–Vete Bones, hay mejores lugares para pasar lo que queda de día– musitó Jim.

Los ojos verdes de Leonard siguieron la lucha que los párpados de Jim parecían mantener para permanecer abiertos. Alargó su mano izquierda y acarició la sien de su amigo.

–No Jim, no se me ocurre un mejor sitio para terminar el día del padre.

Seguramente Jim, aturdido como estaba por los medicamentos, no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que le brindó a Bones y con la que, pacíficamente, quedó dormido.

Leonard dedicó varios minutos a acariciar los cabellos oro de Jim antes de decidirse a terminar de recoger. Con todo en su sitio acercó un sillón a la vera de la cama del rubio y se sentó en él. Sacó el reloj y comenzó a manipular la parte del holo para añadir nuevas imágenes desde su padd. Cuando terminó reinició el holo y pronto las imágenes de Joanna se mezclaron con las de Jim pues, no en balde, él tenía dos pequeños de los que ocuparse.

* * *

_Nota: Bueno, esto es tan sólo un pequeño detalle para el día del padre. Sé que estoy tardando en actualizar los otros fics, pero tengo las manos literalmente entre vendas por un "simpático" virus que ha decidido hacer heridas en ellas. Poco a poco iré actualizándolos._  
_Gracias por ser pacientes con la espera! :D_


End file.
